The present invention relates to a method for growing fruit bodies of Fistulina hepatica, which is capable of efficiently forming large mature fruit bodies of Fistulina hepatica. The present invention also relates to a method for forming fruit bodies of Fistulina hepatica as well as to a method for the inoculation.
Fistulina hepatica is called "beef steak mushroom" as well and naturally grows on a chinquapin tree around May and June or around October. The fruit body (pileus) of Fistulina hepatica has a liver-like or bovine tongue-like shape and a red to dark reddish brown surface. The fruit body has a diameter of about 10 to 20 cm.
Slices of the fresh fruit body of Fistulina hepatica can be eaten as they are or after frying with butter, and it is known to be a very delicious mushroom. Thus, if Fistulina hepatica can be grown in large amounts all the year round, it can enrich the meals and, in addition, excellent processed foods can be provided therefrom.
Although the mushroom production is increasing recently as techniques of the artificial cultivation are being developed, the varieties of the mushrooms are limited. No technique of the artificial cultivation of Fistulina hepatica has been established yet. Although Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKOKU") Nos. Sho 52-44603 and Sho 54-27912 disclose techniques of growing Fistulina hepatica, the object of these techniques is to obtain an antitumor substance from vegetative mycelia obtained by the cultivation of this kind of mushrooms and also from the culture medium used therefor. Namely, the object of them is not to obtain the fruit body but to grow the vegetative mycelia in a large amount.
Under these circumstances, it is demanded to develop a technique of artificially growing the mature fruit body, especially, large mature fruit body, of Fistulina hepatica in a short period of time.